Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orland
Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orland is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet, Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi, and Team Sabertooth's Minerva Orland. Prologue Following Mavis' strategy, Erza locates and defeats Jenny Realight with a single attack, gaining a point for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 9-10 Elsewhere, Kagura comes across Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta, but quickly defeats them with one blow, earning two points for Team Mermaid Heel. She rapidly turns around to attack Sting but is unable to engage him in battle due to Sting fleeing the area. Minerva, carefully observing her team-mates and opponents alike, plans out her strategy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 18-19 After Team Sabertooth's Rufus Lore is defeated by Team Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster, Minerva, unfazed by the loss, begins to question herself if Sabertooth is crumbling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 1-3 Sometime later, Minerva finds Millianna and captures her with her Magic, torturing her as she slowly drains her Magic Power away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 17-18 Afterwards, Erza walks to the location where Mavis anticipated Minerva would be at, hoping to find her, fight her and defeat her according to Mavis' plan. However, when she turns around she sees Kagura rushing towards her instead, shocking her beyond belief. From the sidelines, Mavis is confused as to where her strategy went wrong while on the battlefield, Erza and Kagura clash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 12-13 Battle Kagura swiftly comes from behind Erza while gripping her sword, and begins to assault her with multiple blows using her sheathed Archenemy. Erza notes Kagura's power and mentally states that she is, in fact, strong. As they continue to battle it out, Kagura states that she will determine if the glory bestowed upon Titania is worth honoring. Both talented Mages show no signs of backing down; delivering multiple attacks at a quick pace one after another. Once again Erza is amazed at the fact that Kagura is extremely powerful, even without unsheathing her sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 13-16 However, before they can continue, Minerva appears out of thin air and grabs a hold of Kagura and Erza's faces. Minerva separates them and flips them both over, but Kagura quickly regains her posture, as does Erza. As Minerva challenges the two of them, and they accept her request, the three female Mages, recognized as the strongest female Mages competing in the Grand Magic Games of the current year, ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 16-19 Erza, looking at both her opponents, states that she will not back down regardless of who her opponent is. Kagura looks at both Erza and Minerva before engaging in combat with said opponents, as she thinks about Erza's motives for shielding Jellal; she remembers that Millianna once told her that what Jellal Fernandes did to Erza should be unforgivable. Minerva comments on how people seem to have lost faith in Sabertooth, stating it's thanks to Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 1-4 When Minerva provokes them, telling them that she will make sure their delusions of grandeur end here, Erza annoyingly tells her that she talks too much. Kagura simply expresses her displeasure, and commands for them to come at her. Erza takes a hold of her two swords and Kagura clenches her Archenemy as they rush towards each other. Minerva, barehanded, runs towards them as well, none of them heisting as they clash with one another. After the powerful shock wave created by their attacks, the three female Mages begin to assault one another with devastating blows until Minerva manages to push Erza back with her Territory. However, Kagura abruptly dodges her attack and kicks her in the face, only to be kicked in the face in a similar manner by Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 5-10 Nonetheless, Kagura regains her posture and attacks Erza, but is caught off guard by Minerva, who attacks her with a blast-like spell. Erza comes from above ready to attack Minerva. However, seconds after being attacked by Minerva, Kagura recovers and reappears, using her sheathed Archenemy to prod Minerva in the side of her stomach. But Erza attacks her rapidly from above. Erza and Kagura are then enveloped by Minerva's Territory. As Minerva casts the beastly figure of combat god, as stated by Mavis, Kagura and Erza are trapped in one of her spells. Minerva then unleashes one of the Eighteen Yakuma Magic: Yagdo Rigora; destroying the surrounding area as well as instilling shocked expressions from the commentators and spectators alike. Despite being hit by said technique, Kagura and Erza stand their position, unfazed. However, Kagura and Erza's state of mind rapidly changes when Minerva reveals herself to have captured Millianna. Angrily, they look at Minerva with a killing desire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 11-20 Erza and Kagura stand their position as Minerva holds Millianna captive inside one of her spells. Minerva, stating that she loves the look on said Mages faces, declines Kagura when she is told to release Millianna, telling them that the time to demonstrate how a real King fights is now. Kagura, fiercely, takes a hold of her sword as she tells Minerva that she will not ask twice, urging Minerva to release her comrade while she still breathes, resulting in Minerva tempting Kagura by telling her to try taking Millianna from her. With incredible speed, Kagura comes face to face with Minerva. Erza, watching from afar, notes said fact. Kagura gets ready to pierce Minerva with her sword as she tells her that she shall be the second tiger she devours. Minerva calmly tells Kagura that she hopes this tiger taste better than her last. As Kagura prepares to attack, Minerva switches place with Erza before she can do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 8-11 The switch results in a clash between Erza and Kagura, leaving both Mages stunned at the change. Minerva tells them that whoever is victorious can become her prey, as she manages to make Millianna disappear with her Magic. After being insulted and returning a complement, Minerva beings to walk off as she states that using all means necessary is the way a King fights. Erza orders her to give Millianna back, but looks down as Kagura murmurs a couple of words to her. Seconds after, she is told by Kagura to stop pretending to be Millianna's friend, and then receives a powerful headbutt from her, separating the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 12-14 Aftermath Overhearing the two speak to one another, Minerva walks off, estimating that Kagura and Erza have a lot to talk about. After having knocked back Erza, Kagura turns around and tells Minerva that she will accept her conditions, but when she looks for Minerva and Millianna, she notices that Minerva, holding Millianna captive, has already left the area. Erza, wiping the blood and sweat from her face with her right hand as she looks directly at Kagura, states that it seems Minerva got the best of them, referring to Kagura and her, only to be silenced by an enraged Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 Kagura glares at Erza and tells her that she will strike her down, and then she will devour Minerva. Seconds after, Erza and Kagura prepare themselves to battle each other, as shown from the Lacrima vision the three judges and the audience are provided with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 References Navigation